


Hop To It

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Animal Mascot Costumes, I Want The K, M/M, Piffle World Themepark, this is very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: I want the K: Goofy Kiss“We should get a job helping Tomoyo-chan out at Piffle World,”Kurogane muttered, attempting a higher pitch that resembled Fai’s own and failing miserably, judging by Fai’s snorting chuckle,“It’ll be fun, Kuro-ridiculously-cutesy-nickname! Just think of all those smiling children!”
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 15





	Hop To It

**Author's Note:**

> Backstage shenanigans of the mascots at Piffle World.

Fai shook like a cat caught in spring rain as soon as he was free from the costume’s head, pink cheeked and sweaty as he lifted it off; even with his hair pinned and tied back, damp strands stuck to his forehead and curled about his ear, and his eyes glittered with exhaustion. “If I never spend another day of my life in a bear suit, it will be too soon,” he grumbled, and the plush folds of his furry belly and oversized paws were comical as he slumped on the bench behind the stage, the bear’s head in his lap grinning vacantly upwards.

Kurogane, already robed up as some godawful creature that was probably intended to be a rabbit - at least he assumed so; the long ears implied such, though no rabbit he’d ever seen had puffy pink cheeks and glittery eyelashes - tucked the head of his own mascot costume under his arms. “ _We should get a job helping Tomoyo-chan out at Piffle World_ ,” he muttered, attempting a higher pitch that resembled Fai’s own and failing miserably, judging by Fai’s snorting chuckle, “ _It’ll be fun, Kuro-ridiculously-cutesy-nickname! Just think of all those smiling children!_ ”

“Kuro-spar knows how to hit me where it hurts,” groaned Fai, slumping down further. The music onstage swelled louder, a cheerful jangle of horns and cymbals that clashed towards a building crescendo. “Looks like your cue’s coming up - Kuro-bunny better _hop to it_.” The pun was terrible and so was the wink, and Kurogane, not for the first time (and oh, probably not the last) groaned at the shameless idiot he’d somehow managed to make his own.

“They say break a leg in this world, but I think a kiss for luck is better, ne?” said Fai, lurching forward in a ridiculous roll of plump furry limbs and plush belly, scooping up the bear’s head and pressing it mouth-first against the head of Kurogane’s own costume, the long ears of his rabbit drooping down as Fai’s bear smacked against his rabbit’s pink nose with an accompanying “ _Mwah!_ ”

“Idiot,” huffed Kurogane, and the affection in his voice was not something he would or could deny.

**Author's Note:**

> [I am so, so lucky to have adorable fanart for this prompt fill.](http://winblossomwin.tumblr.com/post/130495206622/umm-if-you-are-still-doing-the-kissing-meme-thing)


End file.
